


Jakob and Kaze's support C-A

by louhilainen



Series: Fan made Fire Emblem support [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhilainen/pseuds/louhilainen
Summary: This is Kaze and Jakob's fan made support C-A. Jakob accidently hit Kaze with his dagger. Kaze, impressed by Jakob's speed and accuracy, wants to know secrets to his technique.





	Jakob and Kaze's support C-A

**Author's Note:**

> As I was disappointed that Jakob didn’t have support with Niles, I felt the same with Kaze. They both are playable in all of the routes, so it would have made sense they were able to support. Also, I would have loved to have a ninja Jakob! This support was a bit trickier to write than my previous ones. I don’t think Kaze and Jakob have that much of chemistry, or at least I was not able to write that, but I think it turned out fine by the end. I’m not sure about the tense of some the verbs, so I hope they are area readable. Please enjoy this nevertheless!

**C-support**

Jakob: It’s so dark in this forest. I was lucky to find Lady Corrin’s favourite tea leaves, but it took much longer than I thought it would. But since it’s Lady Corrin’s sake I will happily walk even on the most treacherous forest paths. On the other hand, she won’t have them if I don’t make it to the camp. I hope there is no Faceless in the area. I better have dagger ready in my hand and stay vigilant…

Kaze: Ja-

Jakob: Aargh!

*sound of strikes*

Kaze: Guh…

Jakob: Kaze, is that you? What in the God’s name are you doing here?

Kaze: Lady Corrin sent me to look for you… I was hit…

Jakob: You bloody idiot! Why did you sneak upon me like that?!

*scene fades and returns*

Jakob: There, I healed your hand. The damage was not serious, but it will be sore for a while. Don’t strain it, I won’t heal it second time.

Kaze: Thank you, Jakob.

Jakob: Don’t expect me to apologise you. It was your fault for sneaking up on me like that.

Kaze: Of course, I should have announced myself better. I have a lot to learn.

Jakob: Precisely. Let’s get going. I have to deliver these tea leaves to Lady Corrin.

Kaze: Yes. But I must say that I’m very impressed by your skills.

Jakob: Oh?

Kaze: Your throw was exceptionally fast. If I had reacted only a moment later, the blow could have done some serious damage to my hand. I consider myself very fast in battle but you were able to beat me.

Jakob: …Let’s get moving. I’m sure Lady Corrin is growing worried with every second we linger here.

Kaze: Yes, this way…

**B-support:**

Kaze: Jakob, can we talk?

Jakob: I suppose. Have you some complaints about my healing?

Kaze: Of course not, my hand is now as good as new, thanks to you. I simply wish to observe your technique while you train.

Jakob: …Why?

Kaze: I’m a ninja. I should be able excel in speed. If I am not fast enough it might undermine me in a battle and thus our allies as well. I want to know secrets to your technique.

Jakob: …I see. Well, I don’t mind but maybe some…

Kaze: Thank you, let’s go right away!

Jakob: What, now? I volunteered for kitchen duty tonight so…

Kaze: I’m sure one of our allies can do that for you. I will go ask them.

Jakob: …Should I just tell him the truth?

*scene fades*

Jakob: So, when are you going to be satisfied? We have been going on this for hours but you still are so adamant about continuing this.

Kaze: I’m sorry Jakob, but I simply don’t understand. I’ve copied your technique perfectly but it is still no match for your speed that night.

Jakob: …

Kaze: This is frustrating. But for some reason, you seem to have a bit of drop in your speed compared to the time at the forest.

Jakob: Ugh, I guess I should tell you so this doesn’t go too far. I will tell you the secret of my speed.

Kaze: I’m all ears.

Jakob: I was afraid of an enemy appearing and kept my hand on my dagger and was alert. I was only able to hit you, because I was prepared and you were not.

Kaze: …Thank you for telling me. This has been good education.

Jakob: How so? I was only able to beat you because I had upper hand already.

Kaze: Preparing is also important part of battle. If one is not properly prepared before battle, it might cost their live. I was careless and let my guard down while you had taken necessary steps to protect yourself.

Jakob: Well, I guess one might not expect one’s allies to attack them.

Kaze: That is still no excuse. A ninja must take his responsibilities gravely.

Jakob: This is news to me. I didn’t think of you as an overly dutiful type. Why do you care about so much being a ninja?

Kaze: Hmm? I think that’s because I wish to protect my allies. Before I met Lady Corrin, I was simply fighting for duty. That has changed. I now want to protect my allies and fight for them with all my strength. I cannot do that if I am inadequate.

Jakob: You annoy me. Is that all you think about?

Kaze: E-excuse me?

Jakob: You have already made huge contributions to this army and yet you still want to do more? Are there no limits to your egoism? If you ask me you are a burden to the army if you are obsessed with this!

Kaze: …I see…

Jakob: That’s all you have to say? You should reconsider your actions more clearly. Good day!

*Jakob leaves*

Kaze: …Wait, was he actually trying to make myself feel better?

**A-support**

Kaze: Jakob.

Jakob: Hello, Kaze. I see you have learned to announce yourself properly

Kaze: One learns from mistakes. I wanted to thank you.

Jakob: Why on earth? I don’t remember doing anything that’s worth of your thanks. You can be certain that I would remember as it certainly would have been a waste of my time.

Kaze: That’s not true, Jakob. I thought about your words. Although they were a bit of harsh, there was truth in them.

Jakob: You can take them as you will. If you were troubling yourself with something so trivial you would not be able to contribute to the army and it would be troublesome for Lady Corrin.

Kaze: Hah, I don’t want that to happen either. You too, Jakob, are a crucial part of this army.

Jakob: No need to flatter me, Kaze. I know my own worth both in battle and in service.

Kaze: Still, it might not hurt to have some recognition now and then? You too fight to protect your allies. I observed you in our last battle. Even if they were not Lady Corrin, you still fought with all your strength to keep our wounded allies safe. Many people say you are not a nice man, but I think you have a lot to give for other people.

Jakob: …

Kaze: Of course, you are doing all this for Lady Corrin, right?

Jakob: You sneaky ninja. You won’t repeat what you just said to everybody, do you hear me?

Kaze: …That was never my intention, Jakob.

Jakob: I would certainly hope so! I swear if anyone else hears about this, I will have your head!

*Jakob leaves*

Kaze: …That was very strange. But, he did not deny it either. He’s not such a bad man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to resemble a bit Jakob’s support with Silas. But I figured Jakob would not be able to deny his well intentions if someone observant like Kaze took notice of them. I like Jakob’s tsundere nature in this and how Kaze is chill with Jakob being a bit of jerk :D


End file.
